


Until She Understands.

by BrooklynSolas



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynSolas/pseuds/BrooklynSolas





	Until She Understands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a cold autumn day on a beach cliff edge in a nook in New York, Cheryl Blossom was in her usual terrible mood but this time it becomes her downfall quite literally. Given another chance in life, she doesn't go back to the past but instead a year later. The funny thing is she doesn't take this as a blessing but instead a form of torture on Earth, everything has changed too fast for her and nothing pisses her off more than Veronica Lodge, the prissy rich Latina having no control over her life.
> 
> Will Cheryl understand why she's back or will she be again falling through the air, will she even change at all?

' Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires'  
\- William Shakespeare, Macbeth.

Once believed that after reaching the end of the horizon you would fall off the face of the Earth. Even now, in the twenty-first century, many people still do believe what the dark ages did, that the world is flat and once you reach the end, you would simply vanish, fall off and never be heard from again.  
People easily mistake the word skyline for horizon, but once you see a skyline you know what is awaiting. A horizon is an ending which usually leads to the unknown. For some reason, much of humanity fears it, the fear of not knowing what lies beneath or beyond. That’s what the dark ages did, made up witless stories to scare away others and falling off the side of the world was one of them.  
With me, I define a horizon as my perception of our existence or reality, and once you begin thinking about our existence you will start to feel a growing uneasiness make it’s home into the deepest part of your stomach. You don’t know why at the beginning but once you start digging more into why we were brought into this world you figure out it’s the unknown. Your confidence about the world around you, what you have thought your entire life, shatters and I would like to say once you realise that you are immensely alone in this enigmatic, and complex world you will cause a catalyst effect. But what type of effect is what you choose for it to be. 

Many people will not care why we were brought into existence, only focusing on the need to live, ignoring the importance of their horizon. I believe they live by the motto ‘ignorance is bliss’. But is it really?

'The definition of ignorance; Lacking knowledge, information, or awareness about a particular thing.'

Who wants to be ignorant, even if that means you're happy? I see no point unless you’re highly traumatised and/or lacking the mentality to understand this unfathomable world.  
Ignorance can be bliss which also is a catalyst effect but it’s usually not the best if you want to live an actual life. Mostly those who have a death-defying moment where they somehow escaped Thanatos’ grip and distracted the three-headed guard dog Cerberus has the best catalyst effect. I would know that from experience, of course.

\------

Taking a drag from the nearly finished cigarette had only made Cheryl much more uneasy.  
She was supposed to be on the train home by now but she had other plans. The redhead allows the smoke to escape her lips, taking in the surroundings of the beach from the high cliff edge she was sitting on, letting her legs dangle above the waves below her.  
The sun was starting to hide behind the horizon illuminating the sky a bright orange, as well as giving the ocean a close reflection. The strong scent of salt was pleasant in the air making Cheryl take in deep breaths after each drag but the need for something more was still there.  
A vibration and a specific ringtone in her back jean pocket had awoken the girl up from her daze of thoughts. Her hand instinctively grabbing the phone and accepting the call without hesitation, putting the phone to her left ear she spoke. 

"Hey, TT." Her voice sounding more scratched up than usual.

"Cheryl, Hey! I'm just wondering if you're close to your place." Toni spoke cheerfully through the phone. 

Taken aback by the usually quiet girls' burst of glee, she lost balance for a moment but luckily she didn't fall. A second of muttering curse words under her breath trying to cool her racing heartbeat, Toni spoke loudly. 

"Where are you?" 

"Beach," 

"Veronica said you would be on the train by now," 

She tensed up hearing her friends name, she hasn't been on good terms with her for a while, well since she kissed her boyfriend. The younger girl had told her she was unloveable. She took another drag of the cigarette after taking out another one.

She breathed the smoke out before answering the worried girl on the phone.

"I don't want to go home," 

"You have to come home." 

Cheryl was ready to spit fire but bit her tongue, stopping from attacking the girl.

The sun was gone, now replaced by the stars and clouds, the wind swiping at the shoeless girl's feet making her rub her legs together for warmth. Now she wanted Toni to keep her company like everytime Cheryl persuaded the younger girl to wander around their town at two in the goddamn morning.  
She turned the phone on speaker and placed it on her lap carefully, pulling a lighter from her jean pocket with a shaky hand. She flicked the lighter 4 times before eventually lighting the cigarette. Her hand still shaking slightly, she parted her not so thin lips putting the poison to them, she took a puff from it. She watched the smoke depart from her mouth. 

"Stop giving me a one-sided conversation and actually talk to me for once." Her voice growing more concerned by every passing sentence.

She laughed, a taunting strained laugh that she knew could get Toni fuming in seconds. 

"It's not like you care," Cheryl spat.

"Don't give me that again," 

Another puff of the cigarette, she grinned now hearing the annoyance. She really did miss the girl on the other end, she hasn't seen her in weeks as she was on house arrest by her mum as she ‘accidentally' dropped her mother's wedding ring in the toilet and flushing it. The memory of that was hilarious to the redhead, but Toni had to be sent home immediately which was in Cheryl's eyes, unfair. Cheryl's mother never did like her. She apparently was too dangerous as she was a Serpent but Mrs Blossom barely liked any of her friends anyways.

The memory made her laugh, accidentally dropping the cigarette into the water. 

"Shit!" 

"What happened?"

She was tempted to tell the girl that she had dropped her newly lit cigarette into the raging waters below but she knew that the younger girl would've thrown a fit, as she did promise to quit the poison months ago. Such, pity.

"It's cold out here," she responds the lie easily coming out like it was cigarette smoke.

"Do you want me to come get you?" 

The question made Cheryl pause for a long moment, deciding if she should say yes or just hang up. If she said no and hung up there would be no argument nor pitying, but if she said yes the girl would be interrogated to no end. She sat there, her legs swinging slightly with the cold winds, she opened her mouth,

"Okay." 

After she responded she hung up, sending her the location and slipping her phone back into her pocket. She instinctively grabs the packet of cigarettes but stops herself from touching her lighter.  
The cold sea wind had only gotten harsher in the past 10 minutes waiting for Toni, the nagging thought in her head that she's going to get in trouble because she didn't bring a jacket. So she sat there waiting for the younger girl to pick her up in her scratched up Volkswagen.  
The girl was so caught up by looking at the starry night sky she must not have seen Toni's car lights as she jumped when she heard the car horn, which on Toni's end was idiotic. Cheryl quickly turned, her heart now beating furiously, she might have needed a cigarette at that moment. She tried to sturdy herself with putting her hand down but was met with air, her heart speeds up. 

The Red-headed girl had lost her balance, it might have been cliché but it felt like it went in slow motion. Wide-eyed she tried to grab the air in sheer-panic like there was something she could have actually grabbed, her breaths getting louder and faster as if there was something sitting on her chest but before she could have screamed. She hit the salty water, a gasp before she was swallowed up by it without any second thought. The metallic taste of blood on her tongue was the last thing she noticed as her vision went foggy, and her body went numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I don't know if I will be posting more of this fanfiction but hopefully, if this receives positive comments I will continue to post. 
> 
> I have been writing this story for more than a year now but not in the fanfiction format so please do keep in mind that my writing will improve throughout the story. Thank you!


End file.
